Mugiwara, and His Queen
by Inferno 54
Summary: Luffy x Nami oneshots. Random tales of two pirates that share one destiny. Good chance this will contain lemon chapters in the future
1. The Crew Gives Thanks

(A.N.) Hey, I'll probably be making a surplus of oneshots here soon, so I figured I might as well have a place to place them. It's thanksgiving, and I decided that a quick hour of writing would help quell my full stomach after celerating the festivies. ^^ Enjoy the first addition of the oneshot collection. A thanksgiving special, with LuNa thrown in.

**The Crew Gives Thanks**

It's Thanksgiving on the Thousand Sunny, and the crew is gathered around a table, covered in Sanji's delicacies that leaves Luffy drooling a waterfall in his lap as he stares with stars in his eyes at all the food. A fork in one hand, and a knife in the other, he's ready to demolish the festivities in one go.

The rest of the crew is slightly afraid for their lives… They look on in slight fear and anticipation. This is the biggest feast ever thrown on Sunny, and they've never had to deal with Luffy gawking of an amount of food _this_ big! Sanji glared menacingly to his captain, but look goes unnoticed. The only thing on the raven haired mans mind is **FOOD. **

Just when it looks as though Luffy can't take anymore, and is about to pounce right into the beautiful stuffed turkey on the table, Nami intervenes.

"Luffy!" She caught his attention. "Before you start stuffing your face, we should each state what we're thankful for. It's Thanksgiving after all!"

"Oh, right!" He grinned. "Since I'm the captain, I'll start off I guess! Ummm…." Luffy took a momentary pause to collect his thoughts. He thought back through all of his adventures with his crew. "I'm thankful for… That we are all together again." Luffy nodded as he said it. His gaze was now at the nakama that surrounded him, instead of the food. "You're my nakama, and this holliday would be nothing without you all!"

"Are you just saying that because you'd have no food without Sanji?" Usopp joked.

"N-no!" The captain tried to defend himself "Though, that's another thing I'm thankful for" He muttered, raising a laugh around the table.

"I'm thankful that the love cook spent all day in the kitchen, and not annoying me." Zoro stated in a bored manner.

"Oi, shitty marimo! How about being thankful my foot's not shoved up your ass!" Sanji barked back.

"You'd loved playing with another man's ass wouldn't you?" Zoro asked.

Sanji suddenly gasped as a brief flashback of Kamabaka Kingdom crossed his mind. "Of course not! Right Nami-swan?" He looked over the navigator who appeared to be deep in thought. "Nami-swan?" She continued to ignore him, and just sent a hand motion to continue giving thanks. Either she was troubled, or incredibly annoyed.

Usopp sweat dropped for a little while, before finally giving his speech. "I guess I'm thankful for the two years Luffy gave us all to train. I mean, we're all insanely stronger now, and even Sanji's cooking got better! Where'd you go anyway? An island of chefs?"

Sanji immediately began to panic. "Uhh, yeah! That's exactly where I went!" He began to laugh awkwardly and nervously. "I'm thankful for the fact that I was able to train on an island of chefs to improve my cooking for my lovely ladies!" He swooned.

All eyes were on Nami now, as it seemed that the crew was going in the order of when they joined. Nami looked back briefly. "I think I'll go last, please continue." She requested. Something was definitely up with her today.

Chopper was practically bouncing in his seat. "I'm thankful that I'm more in control of my transformations now, so I can help Luffy more!" He cheered.

"And I'm thankful that my time with the revolutionary army wasn't a waste." Robin continued coolly.

Franky jumped up from his seat, which was bigger than the rest of the crew's to accommodate his sheer size and weight. "I'm thankful for this SUPER day!" He posed, eliciting a simultaneous sweat drop from the whole crew, including Nami, who continued to appear lost in thought.

"And I'm thankful that Robin-chan will show me her panties!" A slap resounded around the room as the spawned hand disappeared from the table top. "Ah! That stings my skin… Though I have no skin or sensory nerves to begin with! **Skull Joke!** Yohohohohoho!" Usopp face palmed at the lame repetitiveness of the joke.

Everyone once again turned to Nami. She finally appeared ready to speak. She sighed before standing up to reveal what she had spent the share time pondering on. "I'm thankful for…" She still seemed unsure of herself. "My freedom." Her brown eyes bore right into Luffy's, who sat directly across from her. "And the man who gave it to me."

"Wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean Nami-swan?" Sanji interjected

"Exactly what I said." She stated boldly. "I'm thankful for Luffy"

There was a collective jaw drop at the news, however, Luffy just looked back into Nami's eyes and smiled. "You're welcome!" He chuckled. He had missed what everyone else had caught in her words. "Now that that's over with, LET'S EAT!" He roared. And thus the fight for food began. Limbs clashed, and angry words were exchanged as everyone fended their plates from Luffy.

When all was said and done, everyone was full, and Luffy had just eaten the last bit of turkey, making it official that he had eaten half of everything at the table. And everyone except for Zoro and Robin stared at one thing on the table.

"Wishbone!" Immediately, 7 bodies flew right for the remains of the turkey. Luffy and Nami reached the desired bone first. They exchanged a challenging glance as the rest of the crew deflated slightly seeing as how they wouldn't be able to compete for the wish.

"Are you ready?" Nami asked, her hand firm on her half of the fragile bone.

"Of course!" Luffy grinned back. They both pulled, and pulled, and pulled, until _snap!_ The bone cracked into two. The interested crew members gazed at the winner.

"YOSH!" Nami cheered. Luffy looked in disbelieve.

"I lost? Damn… I was going to wish for more meat." He muttered in defeat.

The crew continued to chat until it grew late. Then, they slowly began to disperse. Robin, Zoro, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp all went to their beds to sleep. Sanji remained in the kitchen to clean dishes, and brook decided to play some soft music outside.

Luffy and Nami sat by the tree on deck, enjoying the light breeze and warm air in the relatively calm waters that they were experiencing on New World. Calm days were quite rare, but appreciated on this sea.

Luffy sat with his back to the tree as he gazed up to the sky, and Nami sat on the swing as her eyes wandered from her captain, to the same stars that Luffy seemed so interested in.

"You stare at the sky a lot now, you know?" Nami stated as she tried to decipher where in the vast area above her Luffy was focusing so heavily on.

"Yeah. Ace once told me that the people we care deeply about go to the sky when they die. And then they watch over us from there. I like to think that maybe, just once, I'll see Ace's face in the clouds or stars if I look hard enough…" Luffy said somberly as looked on.

Nami swallowed hard. It wasn't every day when Luffy got deep like this. It must mean that he's hurting a lot right now… And what he said… Reminded her so much of Bellemère, and made her look to try to find her face as well.

After a few moments of staring, Nami decided that she wouldn't find Bellemère's face tonight, and instead decided on taking Luffy's hat.

Luffy jumped slightly,, and immediately turned to Nami as he felt his hat being removed. He relaxed when he realized Nami had taken it, and now dawned it on her head. He had been so focused on the sky, he hadn't been using his haki to read her movements and thoughts, like he had been at dinner. She must have forgotten he could do that, because he knew _everything_ she was debating on. He knew how she felt about him. He first noticed when he was first reunited with the crew. He found it to be quite entertaining to look into their minds, and share their happiness and sorrows.

However, his haki had just been troubling him since the wishbone incident. He read Nami's mind, but he didn't get an answer. She had wished for something, yet that didn't tell him what it was. He'd need to get the information out of her somehow… And yet, he knew he wasn't all that good at interrogation, and Nami would probably see it coming from a mile away. 'Oh well, here goes…' He thought to himself as he rose up from his seat, and turned to face Nami eye to eye.

"What is it Luffy?" She asked. Her head cocked to the side in curiosity. Luffy was about to try to weasel out the wish from her, but something else caught his eye. Nami's lips… There wasn't much that was extraordinary about them, but there was something he had failed to notice earlier…

Just in the corner of her mouth… Was a small bit of cranberry sauce that she had yet to lick up, that she still hadn't noticed… And it was just sitting there… begging to be eaten, it was _taunting _him! "Luffy, are you ok?" Nami was worried, as Luffy had just been staring at her face for a while now. Suddenly, Luffy crashed his lips against hers, and licked at the corner of her mouth.

Nami was startled, and almost fell from the swing, but quickly grasped onto Luffy for support, holding his head to hers, and pushing their torso's closer to each other. Luffy had just finished cleansing Nami's face of the forgotten food, but now his navigator was refusing to let him leave her face, she was holding him to her, and now, she was beginning to react. Her tongue left her moist cavern to meet Luffy's, startling the raven haired man, but encouraging him to delve into her mouth. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he had seen something like this in Nami's thoughts, and he figured if there was going to be any more food, it would be in here, wouldn't it?

He ran his tongue over hers, then moved around her teeth, prodding for any bits of food, but unfortunately, finding nothing. However, Nami's mouth still tasted a bit like Sanji's cooking, so all was not in vein. And Nami appeared to enjoy this thing they were doing anyway, so it was all justified in his mind. Soon, however, Luffy was finding it difficult to continue breathing. So he forced himself away from Nami's mouth, immediately missing the comfort of the feeling it gave him.

The two looked to each other for a moment, just panting from the small session they just had. "Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Hai?" She responded, a small hint of wanting in her voice, and hunger in her eyes.

"What did you wish for anyway?" Luffy questioned.

Nami smirked. "Something else to be thankful for…" The exact same thing he had seen in her head. "Being closer to you" She once again pressed their mouths together. Luffy tried to apply some more force, to see if it would intensify this new wonderful feeling he had just discovered that was for some reason living in Nami's mouth, but from pressing himself onto her, it sent her off the swing, and she pulled him down with her. The couple then lied in the grass, a tangle of limbs, joyously exploring one another's bodies.

Meanwhile, just a few meters away, a skeleton stood above the couple, frozen in place. His music had stopped, and he was near speechless. "I am thankful for… Finally seeing Nami's panties…" He stated as looked to Nami's pants, which were falling off slightly, revealing the green under things, plain for the skeleton's viewing. "Though I have no eyes to see! Yohohohoho!"

At the sudden sound, Nami raised from her place, seeing the skeleton over by the cabin doors, frozen in place.

On that night, Brook's dept became 30,000 berri more, and he never uttered a word about Luffy and Nami, or her panties that he witnessed on that day. Regardless, Thanksgiving was truly a happy holiday for all on Sunny, even Sanji, who was blissfully ignorant of the event that occurred just outside of his kitchen.

Epilogue: The Next Day

"Hey Nami, know what I'm thankful for?" Luffy asked ebulliently as he rushed to her seat on the swing as she looked to the clouds.

"Thanksgiving is over, baka." She muttered as she continued to look for Bellemère.

"That doesn't mean I can't be thankful for you, right?" He asked, getting her attention.

Nami began to blush. "Of course not." She smiled. She allowed him to entangle their fingers. Together, they looked at the sky. Suddenly, Nami jumped. "Luffy!"

"Hmm?" He looked to her. His eyes followed her pointed finger. Two clouds were near the sun, one looked like a woman with a Mohawk, but the other… The other cloud… "A-Ace?" He looked in disbelief.

"Bellemère…" Nami held a hand to her mouth as a tear left her watery eyes. "You were right Luffy, they're watching over us…"

"Nami, does that mean that they approve?" He asked. She looked to him in shock. Then, she burst out in laughter.

"Luffy, you're adorable." She locked lips with him, just as she had last night.

There's always something to be thankful for. Always.

(A.N) Thanks for reading. Random fact, I've got a birthday on Monday, so I'm pretty excited at the moment. =D But that's besides the point. I probably wont's post again untill December 13th, the release of my big Luffy x Nami story, Our History, which I've been hyping people up for for about half a year now, because I just can't controll myself. But I can't wait to know what you all think of a more serious fic of mine ^^ Untill then, goodbye~ Please review!


	2. Winter Wonder Land

_(A.N.)_ Merry Chrisrtmas everyone! Sorry for posting late, but I had a computer crash today, and luckilyy, mannaged a quick fix ^^. Christmas Miricles, I tell ya! Well, here's a christmas chapter for you, so please enjoy, and review.

_What a winter wonder land… _I thought as I stood at the peak of the island. Every inch of the place was covered in snow. _I suppose not all of the New World is filled with challenges and horrors…_

Looking across the island, I could see Sunny docked at the southeastern shore, nearby, the crew appeared to be enjoying their time. Chopper pranced around, appearing to be making himself at home with the cold weather. Usopp crafted snow balls and hid behind a bush to throw them from. I could only see because of my higher view of the island.

Robin appeared to be enjoying the ship much more than the island, as she chose to remain aboard, and read a book. Franky was making some exterior modifications, repairing some of the hull which has been brutally attacked by the fierce waves we've been experiencing. Zoro was doing outdoor training in the cold… Shirtless… And I could swear Robin was peeking at him every so often.

Sanji was ice skating across a frozen pond, trying to catch Robin's attention, and failing.

Brook was falling all over the place, apparently not doing will with cold or Ice… And from the way the crew was staring at him, he was cracking jokes… Again… And then there was… Luffy. He sat in the middle of a clearing, making snow angels. He looked as if he were having one hell of a time too… Seeing everyone have fun was admittedly making me feel a bit jealous. I finished up my measurements of the island, and immediately began sliding down the large hill of ice and snow to return to my Nakama. "Mina!" I shouted as I neared the bottom.

Luffy rose from his snow angel to look at me. "Oi! Nami!" He laughed as he waved at me. Are you going to play this time? I skidded to a halt at the foot of the hill, and nodded. Next thing I know, his arm is wrapped around me, and is pulling me over to him. When my body collided with his, we both fell into about three inches of snow.

"Luffy, why'd you do that?" I asked as I rose up from the ground. "I can walk you know…"

"I know!" He chuckled. "I just wanted you to get here quicker!"

I sighed and helped my captain up. "Baka…" He simply grinned up to me. Then I noticed something... "Luffy…" I growled.

"Hmm?" He cocked his head at me.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat?" I asked.

"Why would I…" his mood changed immediately. "It's cold!" He shivered.

I sighed again. "You're hopeless…" I removed my jacket. "Here, wear mine. I'll go get Robin's" At this, Luffy cocked his head.

"Why don't you just wear yours, and I'll go get Robin's coat? Or I'll just get my own coat."

"I'm just trying to do something nice for you, Baka." I breathed out in light frustration

"Well, thanks Nami!" He said as he bounded away to fetch his coat. He soon returned to find me sittinh exactly where I was when Luffy left. "Umm, Nami?"

"Hai?" I asked in a very dull tone.

"Why were you just sitting here? You could've had some fun without me." Luffy noticed as I began to blush. "Oi, your face is all red, are you sick again? Maybe I should bring you inside…"

"I'm fine!" I assured him. "It's nothing, really." Luffy stood there and looked at me for a moment. When I showed no signs of giving in, the raven haired man sighed.

"Alright Nami, but if you start getting sick, let me know. I don't want you to be ill, especially on Christmas!" He said joyously. At his outburst, I was reminded of the holiday which was upon us. I had forgotten at some point because of the work I had to do since we came apon the winter island we were currently enjoying.

For the past week, Luffy had been dying to open a present which lied beneath the tree they had set up in the aquarium room. Each crew member had received another members name to shop for… Err… Except for no one received Usopp, since he was Jewish. Instead, each of the remaining 8 crew members bought him a small gift. I personally bought him a new screw driver that doubled as a pocket knife, I'm sure he'd find it useful.

Anyway, by some stroke of misfortune, I received Luffy's name, and he received mine. I was definitely afraid of receiving some sort of meat that's been lying in an unrefrigerated box under the tree for at least a week. Just the thought was making my stomach churn. Luffy had no idea what I got for him, after all, how could he? It's probably one of the last things he'd expect… Maybe even one of the last things he'd want, but I was sure he'd appreciate it.

"I'm fine Luffy, now let's have a little fun before the sun goes down!" I said with enthusiasm as I rolled a snowball.

Luffy stared at what I was doing. "Something tells me I'm about to get in trouble…"

"You're getting smarter." I winked as I hurled the small ball of compacted snow into the back of Sanji's skull, causing him to fall on his face into the ice. Zoro burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but giggle myself as I noticed Sanji's tongue was stuck to ground. He finally freed himself, and soun around to view Luffy and I.

"SHITTY BASTARD!" He roared as he began speeding towards us.

"But it wasn't m-" Luffy tried to defend himself as he ducked a kick from the ice skate clad chef.

"Don't you lie to me!" He shouted as he began slashing at the straw hat captain. In retrospect, it most likely wasn't a good idea to send someone who specialized in kicks after a man named of rubber while wearing blades on his feet.

"Sanji-kun!" I called out innocently. His assault stopped dead.

"HAI NAMI-SWAN?" He closed the gap between us in less than a second.

"I'm getting cold, could you make me some hot cocoa?" I requested.

"As you wish, my lovely!" He dashed off to heed to my bidding.

"Th-thanks Nami" My captain acknowledged my help as he sank to the ground. I noticed his hat had fallen off while he was dodging Sanji's onslaught of kicks. I picked it up, and carried it over to him.

"No problem Luffy." I smiled as I knelt down and placed the straw hat upon his head. "No harm done."

"Thanks for taking care of my hat too. I'd hate for Sanji to come back and ruin it…" He grumbled.

"Don't worry, your hat will stay safe on my watch." I winked. As I attempted to stand up, my heel slipped in the ice, and I was sent forward. My head collided with his, and when I opened my wincing eyes, I noticed that our noses were touching, and our lips were mere inches away from each other. "S-sorry Luffy!" I apologized as I separated the two of us. He just seemed to shrug the instance off. Then Sanji returned with my hot drink. "Arigato, Sanji-kun." I thanked him as he left to begin dinner. I then offered the refreshing chocolate liquid to the man beside me.

"Wow, thanks Nami!" He cheered as he downed the hot liquid.

"You earned it. Come on, the crew is heading to the ship, we should go too." I grabbed his hand, and together, we head back to Sunny. A few times, I slipped on the icy ground, and cursed under my breath for not wearing shoes with more traction. Luckily, I had Luffy to support myself on, so everything was fine.

After a hot dinner, the crew scattered to do their own business. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and I were all lounging in the aquarium by the tree.

"Let me open it!" Luffy pleaded.

"No, you only have one day left Luffy, you can wait."

"But Nami!"

"Luffy, you can't open your present until Christmas morning!"

"What if I let you open yours first?" He asked and handed me a box… A box which I don't remember being under the tree before… Did he make something and just put it under there today?

"No Luffy, one more day." I said sternly.

"Stingy…" Luffy huffed.

"Don't say such thing about Nami-Swan!" Sanji growled.

"Can you all pipe down a minute?" Usopp asked. "I'm trying to light the 5th candle…"

"Usopp's going to open ANOTHER gift? Come on Nami! That'll be the 5th one! I can't even open my one present?"

I sighed again. "Luffy, we've been through this, Usopp goes through a different holiday than we do."

Luffy tried absorbing the repeated information. And, after a short deliberation, came up with a rather dissatisfying conclusion. "So Santa doesn't bring Usopp presents?" _Oh, My, God._

"D-don't tell me…" I nearly choked in half laughter, and half utter disbelief.

"Oh! I need to tell Franky to install chimney for Santa!" And the overly childish captain made his leave.

Just then, Robin walked in. "So… Who's telling Luffy-san?" I just dropped my head in complete loss for words. "Well? I already had to explain the Easter bunny to him." A brief flashback of a teary eyed Luffy's beliefs being utterly smashed when Robin revealed to him there was no Easter bunny 2 years ago crossed my mind. I definitely did NOT want to go through that again. He was out of it for at least three days.

"We can avoid this, can we?" I asked in sorrow. Robin only shook her head. _Two years on an island alone and the kid still believes in Santa Claus? Unless… Rayleigh… He wouldn't actually… Would he?_ "Maybe we should put a bunch more presents under the tree and pretend Santa was here… We can't afford for Luffy to lose it right now." Robin nodded in agreement.

"However," Usopp pointed out. "We have no more gifts, and there's no shops or towns in this island…"

"Well then my little elf…" I stated deviously as I handed him the Screw Driver I had gotten him. "Better get to work on making toys."

©®҉®©

"NAMI!" He yelled, making my ears ring.

'What do you want?" I shouted due to the pain in my ears.

"Franky built a chimney for Santa! Come look at it!" He said as he tried to gab my wrist, I quickly drew my hand back so that he couldn't drag me from my comfortable bed. However, because of my action, he ended up grabbing my hand, and our fingers entwined. I blushed, which was luckily unnoticed thanks to the darkness around me.

"Fine Luffy, just let go." I requested. He immediately released my hand. I rose from my bed, and followed him barefoot to the aquarium room to see what was supposed to be a chimney… Franky had reconstructed the aquarium into the shape of a chimney… It even had a fire at the bottom. "How the hell do you do these things so fast?" I asked the cyborg.

"It's quite simple actually…" He smiled. "It's because I'm…" He removed his glasses and posed. "SUUPEERR!" Earning a very enthusiastic face palm from me.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" I muttered as I returned to bed, the rest of the crew following suit.

©®҉®©

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" His voice roared across the entire ship. MUCH louder than when he was right in my room, mind you…

"I swear… Next year, I'm getting him a muzzle." I grumble as I left the comfort of my bed. As soon as I opened the door, I was met by Luffy right outside of my room.

"Nami! It's Christmas!" He grinned.

"We heard you the first time, Luffy-san." Robin informed him, with her fake cheerful voice.

"Then come on! There's presents to open!" He urged us.

"How about breakfast first, shitty noise maker?" Sanji questioned, he was holing a blood covered clothe to his ear, showing how close he was when Luffy's burst of voice left his oral orifice. Luffy turned around, and stared him straight in the eye.

"Sanji…" He said darkly. Sanji's cigarette dropped from his mouth. I could only imagine the face he was making to cause this reaction. "It's. Christmas."

"L-Luffy?" I asked hesitantly, The last time I heard him being so serious, was when he first placed his hat on my head. "I wouldn't mind some breakfast first…" I saw his shoulders relax. Then, my captain turned around. "Then be quick please! Santa was here!"

He ran to the kitchen. I followed him, with the rest of the crew close behind. Luffy was at the table, fork and knife in hand. "Hurry up Sanji!" I knew Luffy was impatient… But Oda damn!

After breakfast, Luffy immediately disappeared into the aquarium. When I arrived, he sat in front of the tree, which was now littered with gifts underneath. What the hell did Usopp do last night?

It didn't take long to find out… Santa had given me a hairbrush, a bar of soap, a pair of shoes, and a clima-tact… All of which, I already owned… Santa got Luffy meat… Lots, and lots, of meat.

Then, it finally game to gift giving. Franky received a new pair of sunglasses from Brook, Brook got a viola from Robin, Robin received a horror novel from Chopper, Chopper got a new hat from Sanji, Sanji got a shaving kit for his eyebrows from Zoro, Zoro got a kick to the face from Sanji, and a new bandana from Usopp, Usopp got a gift from everyone, and chose to save his 6th gift for the night. That left only left Luffy and Nami.

"Open yours first Luffy, you've been patient enough." I smiled. He grinned at me and reached for his box. Upon picking it up, he frowned.

"This doesn't feel like meat."

"That's because I didn't get you meat, baka!" He continued frowning as he unwrapped the golden paper, revealing a white box. Once he opened the box, his eye's widened, and he removed the piece of clothing.

"N-Nami" He gasped. "This is…"

"I thought you'd want one, when you became Pirate King." I stared at him sweetly. He immediately hugged me.

"Thanks Nami!" He put his new coat on with a chuckle. It was red and gold, it fit him very well. It was almost like the captains coat Rodger used to wear, but the gold embroilments were a different design, more intricate. A coat deserving of a Pirate King. It came at a hefty price, or at least it would've, if I hadn't hidden it in stack of clothing I'd already bought from a store. There was nothing sweeter than getting a pricey item for free, and nothing more bitter than giving it to someone else for free, someone else who'd probably ruin it…

"This will be very precious to me now Nami. I'll be careful to keep it in good condition." He promised.

"I'm sure you will." I smiled with more confidence now.

"Your turn!" He gushed with enthusiasm as he pushed the small box to me. It was sloppily wrapped, but that didn't matter. I unwrapped it to find an old, stained box. It was obvious that the gift wouldn't be anything extraordinary… Or at least I thought…

Opening the box, my eyes panned out, I gasped, and dropped the box… Gold… Pure gold… I retrieved the gift as quickly as I had released it and observed it once more… A beautifully crafted piece of gold, in the shape of… A mistletoe leaf? I looked to Luffy, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Do you like it?" He asked, a bit concerned at my reaction.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"In the cave filled with jewelry, of course!" He grinned.

"WHAT CAVE FILLED WITH JEWLERY?" I shouted.

He cocked his head to the side. "The one in the hump of the island. Didn't you see it when you were sliding down?" He asked. I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him outside with me, leaving the crew as confused as I was.

Looking at the faint path of where I slid down the hill, I noticed a hole in the structure a meter and a half to the right of it. Luffy led me inside, and once we were fully inside, he revealed to me a room filled with treasure chests.

"I thought you were scouting the island, I figured you had seen this and thought nothing was worth it. I just thought the leaf looked pretty." He admitted.

"All this treasure!" I shouted with glee. I noticed I still had the leaf of gold in my hand. I placed it above the two of us, and pressed my lips to his. "Luffy! I love you!" I cried out.

"What was that?" He questioned. His question faltered me for a second, but I brushed it off, and accepted his ignorance.

"It was a kiss Luffy." I informed him. I looked in his eyes for something, anything.

"Why'd it feel weird? Like… Good?" He questioned.

I smiled devilishly. "Because you like me." I nudged him.

"Of course I do. You're my nakama." He defended himself.

"You like me _more_ than a nakama." I pressed my body against him, witnessing him squirm. And I enjoyed every second of it.

"How'd you know that?" He asked.

"Because you liked the kiss, baka." He seemed to stop squirming at this.

"D-did you like the kiss?" He asked. I nodded. It made him smile. "So… You love me?" He asked.

"Of course!" I giggled. "I'll love you even more if you help me carry all of this treasure to the ship." At this, he eagerly began hauling the large chests away.

"So… What do we do after that?" He asked. I hadn't thought of that… We know we like each other… But, what next?

"How about we just enjoy Christmas, and take it one day at a time. We'll be closer to each other, but, I guess life will be the same." I mused.

"Good! I didn't want things to be weird with the crew." He smiled. We began hauling the treasure.

"Merry Christmas Nami!" Luffy chuckled as he carried thousands and thousands of berri worth f gold in his arms.

"Merry Christmas Luffy"

(A.N.) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review and give me tips, I'm trying to work on Luffy reactions for kisses, and I'm playing around with different things, so let me know if you thought that was in character.  
>BTW, for those of you who like Masked Party on Halloween, Yukaoneechan should be posting our New Years fic on the 29th, It should be titles New Year in New World, so I hope you enjoy that as well.<br>Merry Christmas Everyone! And a happy 6th day o Hannukah. And happy holidays to the rest of you!


	3. Valentine pt 1 Red Hearts

(A.N.) Happy Valentines day everyone! I just gave blood today for the first time, so I'm a little out of it. I had a story I was supposed to write for my 100th reviewer... Nami-Chaan. But she never got back to me :( And then I had a one shot I was going to write... But then I decided I might make it into a multichapter, and Had to rearrange some things, and it's just not ready. So, to make up for all of this, I created a two shot poem. This is part one, made by Luffy. I was considering making all sorts of spelling errors and stuff... But I decided against it. I'll save it for the story I planned it for. Again, just gave blood, my head is acting a little funny, please forgive errors. Please enjoy your two short poems.

Red Hearts.

Red, my favorite color…

The color of my idols hair

The band on my favorite hat

My classic shirt's color

The color of _your_ hair… Kinda

Red is the color of my love

Red is my passion

Beneath us all is just red…

Blood and stuff… Just ask Chopper, he'll tell you

But that's because of our hearts, which pump that blood through our bodies

The blood that makes her blush when I do those things you like

The heart that beats faster when you're near

The red that makes us alive

Red hearts, my dream, and you

That's all I need to keep going

Happy Valentine's day Nami

-Monkey D. Luffy


	4. Valentine pt2 Captain

_(_A.N.) And this one is from Nami's POV, I did it in itallics to make up for Not having Luffy's spelling errors. Make Nami's handwriting all fancy. This one actually **rhymes!** So please enjoy.

_Captain_

_Captain, how do you do these things to me_

_Make me feel like this was meant to be_

_Keep me tied up emotionally_

_Hooked to you consistently_

_Like an addiction of my own_

_When you're around, I feel so at home_

_And when you were gone, I felt so cold_

_Then you returned, and a better feeling could never had been foretold_

_With you, I always have the free feeling of being bold_

_With you, I'd gladly grow old_

_So go ahead, drive me insane_

_Because I'm already so madly in love you with you, that you're engraved in my brain_

_I'll sail with you, any day, anywhere_

_With you by my side, there's no trauma I can't bear._

_So please, feel free to dote_

_In response to your earlier note_

_Nothing makes me happier than being your Valentine_

_So Luffy, why not be mine? _

_-Monkey D. Nami (Someday~)_

__(A.N) So, Happy valentines day all! Hope you enjoyed the poems. I don't really like making short things, but long poems kinda dry up. So I made them nice, and sweet, and sassy, but yes, still short. Please leave a review. Reviews make me want to write more! MORE REVIEWS EQUALS MORE LUNA~~~ But seriously, I value opinions and constructive criticism.


End file.
